


Cat's Cradle

by harmonicacave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Crossover, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonicacave/pseuds/harmonicacave
Summary: Lately, petty criminals had been taking advantage of the chaos caused by Hawk Moth and his akumas. The inhabitants of Paris slowly grew accustomed to the violent clashes of villanry and Miraculous power, and opportunistic thieves soon found the akuma attacks to be quite convenient for schemes of their own.On this day, Chat Noir found himself in quite over his head.





	1. A Bitter Pill

**Author's Note:**

> " 'As a rule,' said Holmes, 'the more bizarre a thing is, the less mysterious it proves to be. It is your commonplace, featureless crimes which are really puzzling, just as a commonplace face is the most difficult to identify.' " - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Most of the time, the police would handle these non-Akuma crimes on their own. After all, the Bug-Cat team had been protecting the city from supernatural threats for more than a year, with a 100 percent success rate. Today, as was sometimes the case, was more than the police could handle.

* * *

Ladybug skidded down the sidewalk, now inches away from sliding into the busy street in pursuit of the latest akuma. But Chat Noir was just behind. He grabbed her by the wrist and quickly pulled her to safety.

“We need a plan, Chat.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Ladybug bit her lip. “A diversion?”

“OK, but do you think this akuma prefers puns or observational humor for my comedy set?”

Ladybug glared. Chat Noir straightened up.

“You can count on me, m’lady.”

Chat Noir rounded the corner. Far down the street, an akumatized animal control officer with an oversized net was freezing people walking their dogs.

“Hey, paw patrol,” Chat taunted. Whatever Chat had prepared after that, be it pun, observational or otherwise, was unnecessary. Dog Catcher charged, sprinting headlong down toward him, remarkably swift with the trailing net.

Chat waited. Four, three, two, one—pow! Ladybug spun from the roof and landed squarely on top of the Akuma, knocking him to the ground.

Ladybug held the Dog Catcher pinned while Chat snapped the net. No black butterfly there...

“Ladybug, look out!”

The Akuma laughed as one of his abnormally large fists made contact with Ladybug’s stomach. She launched into the air. The Akuma got to his feet. Chat swung his staff, but the Akuma was ready, dodging his attack and blowing a dog whistle from around his neck. The sound stunned Chat’s sensitive ears — and the Akuma was able to make his escape via determined sprint through the growing crowd that had gathered to watch the fight.

By this time, the red superhero had tossed her yo-yo toward the building’s flagpole and was in pursuit. Chat Noir followed his lady and the escaped akuma on foot.

As Ladybug yo-yoed above the pedestrians, Chat was left to weave through the crowd, who scattered as the akuma ran through, making pursuit more difficult for the black cat vigilante. Still, Chat was keeping up well and had all but settled into a rhythm when he suddenly saw nothing but sky.

Two men in trench coats, the nearest who had inadvertently knocked Chat flat on his back in their haste, hurried down an adjacent alley. A bystander helped him back to his feet, and he was off again on the chase. 

* * *

Chat caught up with Ladybug two blocks later. She smiled at him, quickly, before calling out “Lucky charm!”

As Ladybug reached for her lucky item, Chat and his staff knocked the dog catcher into the wall. Ladybug flicked her yo-yo — and that's when Chat saw it.

“M’lady, something’s wrong.” He drew back his staff as Ladybug lassoed the Akuma. Chat glanced again at the building behind them. Was that smoke behind the top floor windows?

“With,” Ladybug breathed hard, pulling the yo-yo tighter, “the Akuma?”

Chat shook his head. “This office is on fire. I've got to check it out. I’m sorry.”

With a running start, Chat Noir launched himself onto the side of the building. Ladybug, still struggling with the Akuma victim, called after him, but Chat did not turn back.

Even after Ladybug finally cracked the akumatized whistle, she continued to fight off a growing sense of dread.

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.”

* * *

With a final push from his staff, Chat Noir landed softly on the roof of the burning building. He looked around for an entrance, but, as usual, luck was not on his side. Just two steps forward brought better results, in a way — suddenly, the floor dropped out beneath him with a great crash, and Chat Noir plummeted into the building beneath him.

“More like cat on a hot THIN roof,” muttered Chat, as he tried to gain his bearings, silently thanking his reflexes that really did ensure he landed on his feet.

Now that he was inside the office building, everything appeared to be normal. No smoke and certainly no fire as far as he could see. Chat closed his eyes. He had seen smoke in the furthest right window, right?

Chat Noir raced down the empty hall and almost ran into a fire door. He caught himself with his hands: the door was hot.

If there was fire on the other side of the door, he'd need to take action immediately. But using cataclysm too soon could leave him stranded in the building. Chat wished Ladybug was here more than ever. He tried not to think of her fighting the Akuma alone.

“What would LB do?” Chat Noir looked around. He saw an emergency system on override. He saw a fire extinguisher. He saw his chance.

Staff in one hand, extinguisher in the other, Chat kicked the door open. Inside was an archive ablaze; many shelves and filing cabinets were on fire. Chat pulled the pin and aimed white foam at the smaller fires, but it was too much for the small tank. It was time.

“Cataclysm!” One touch from Chat Noir’s glowing black glove and the emergency system panel came to life, and almost immediately, death. But it was enough; the sprinkler system doused the flames in short order, and the fire department should have been notified as well.

Chat’s ring beeped once as he slid down the side of the building. Four minutes. His feet hit the street with a soft thud.

No one had been inside. Chat Noir wondered what had caused the fire. He looked back at the building. Did someone just come out the other side? Chat rounded the corner and saw one of the men in trench coats, the one who had knocked him down, talking on a phone. What could this mean? Chat stood silent, hardly breathing, listening for clues. Chat’s 3-minute ring beeped. The man turned.

“You shouldn't be here,” Trench Coat told him, as if the gun the man just pointed at Chat didn't make that obvious.

Chat Noir backed up slowly, but it was too late. The other trench coat was waiting just behind Chat. Trench Two struck Chat in the head. He fell. Trench One was ready to shoot.

“Wait. We can't leave any evidence.” Trench Two stopped his accomplice with, as Chat thought, not exactly comforting words. Chat’s head throbbed as he tried to get up. Trench Two grabbed him before he could move.

“It's bad luck to cross a black cat,” spat Chat Noir, trying to buy more time, trying to reach his staff, trying anything.

“We’ll take our chances,” Trench One said. Trench Two reached into his pocket and brought out a small case. Inside was poison and a little something (water, probably) to wash it down with.

Chat Noir struggled in vain. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was Trench Two bragging. “They say this new poison’s untraceable.”

Chat Noir’s ring sounded its one-minute warning, but no one was around to hear.


	2. Caught Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours later, Ladybug still hadn't heard from Chat Noir since he left the Akuma fight.

“Adrien.”

Something small and black was shoving on Chat’s shoulder.

“Adrien, get up.” Plagg pleaded, pushing harder on Chat. _Plagg! So I'm alive._

Chat opened his eyes to see the sky above him turning to dusk. _How long had he been out?_

“I'm ok, Plagg.”

“Adrien!” Plagg flew into Chat’s arms for some uncharacteristic affection. Chat tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He only managed to bring his arm up to his head. Dried blood in his hair. His dad would actually notice this.

“Do you remember what happened?” Plagg inquired. Chat—Adrien winced.

“Um, I de-transformed?”

“Obviously, or we wouldn't be having this conversation.”

Plagg flew up to face Adrien. He looked grave. And bigger. Was this what a concussion feels like?

Adrien’s thoughts swirled around his aching head.

“Ladybug and I were fighting an Akuma.”

Adrien tried again to sit up; this time, it took, though barely. He leaned against the wall.

“The fire.” Adrien sat forward quickly. “I was poisoned!”

Adrien reached up to his face. His shoulders. His legs. Everything was accounted for, but still, something was wrong. His clothes were too big. His legs were too small. 

* * *

 

Adrien’s scream was cut short by Plagg slamming his tiny hands over Adrien’s mouth.

“You can't freak out here,” Plagg said, letting go of Adrien’s face. “Don't draw attention to yourself.”

“Why am I _little?_ ” Adrien hissed.

* * *

Ladybug had been looking for Chat for more than an hour. Sure, they don't always need to see each other off after battle. Sure, the fire department confirmed that he had put out the fire. That the building was clear. That he had made it out. But Ladybug couldn't get a hold of Chat with their communicators. She couldn't track him. He had gone oddly silent.

The streets of Paris, on the other hand, had not quieted at all in the hours following the Akuma attack. Sightseers and residents alike were out this Saturday night, enjoying all that the city had to offer. But Ladybug was far too worried to give up and enjoy her evening.

After a quick search of the building she had seen Chat enter, Ladybug had checked all their usual locations, and now, from her failure previously, she was making one more stop at the first building before heading home.

Ladybug was a street away when she heard the scream. She vaulted over a wall and raced from roof to roof until she dropped into a narrow passage just outside the burned building.

The heroine didn't see anyone actively in distress. She didn't see anyone at all.

“Hello?” Ladybug called out. “Everything all right?”

The alley was silent. Did the screamer run off? Ladybug continued down the passage toward the back of the building.

A sound behind some trashcans nearly made Ladybug jump. She spun around to see a little boy, maybe six years old, cowering behind the furthest bin. He looked hurt and very afraid. Ladybug smiled at him.

“There you are,” she said. She moved towards him with caution.

_Ladybug._ Adrien’s quick heartbeat was not helping his throbbing head. He couldn't say he was unhappy to see her — to Adrien, there was no better sight in all the world. But not like this. Ladybug was too clever. She might figure out _everything._ In an instant. She might discover his identity — he might force his true identity on her when she had made it clear that she did not want to know him out of costume. That still applied to child-sized him.

Adrien curled his little legs up to his chest. He and his now bare feet were tucked behind the series of trashcans he and Plagg had discarded his shoes and bloody overshirt in. But Adrien scooted too far; it rustled the trashcan nearest. _She saw me._ It's all over.

As Ladybug walked towards him, he considered a few options.

He could run, but to where? A tiny Adrien had no home. What would he tell Nathalie? What could he say to his father?

Adrien considered staying in hiding, but his partner had seen him already. He owed more to Ladybug than that.

So Adrien chose to stand up and face her.

But the blood loss—and his own nerves—made him tremble. His small frame couldn't handle the stress like 15-year-old Adrien, the old pro. Was he crying?

“It's OK, little boy,” Ladybug soothed. “I'm here to help.” As Ladybug moved closer to the shaking child, she squinted. Who was this blond boy, and why was he here alone?

Ladybug took another step about the time Adrien’s nerves failed him. The boy turned and ran down the alley, trying to tighten his belt as he went. Of course he couldn't outrun Ladybug. His lengthy pant legs made running even more difficult for this new tiny body, and a flick of her yo-yo could've stopped him in an instant. But Ladybug wouldn't yo-yo a boy.

...she didn't have to. Adrien tripped before he could round the corner, but Ladybug, so close behind, caught him.

“Hey, why are you running? It's ok. Don't worry.” Ladybug prayed her panic wasn't noticeable as her mind sought a solution to the squirming child she just captured.

“Do you live nearby? Where are your parents?”

Adrien didn't know what to say. He obviously couldn't tell her the truth, that he lived in the Agreste mansion. His confused look was answer enough, however. Ladybug followed with, “It's OK if you don't know. We'll figure it out.”

Ladybug tried to work out a plan. This little boy had a head injury, but she couldn't tell how bad it was in the dark.

“Do you remember your name? Do you know what happened?”

Adrien shook his head.

Ladybug pursed her lips, thinking. She could take him to the hospital, but if she did it as Ladybug, she’d have to leave him there by himself or risk de-transforming at the hospital. An injured child alone—no, that wouldn't do. But if she went as Marinette, there would be a lot of questions asked. That meant the police was out of the question for the time being as well.

It was all too risky. Where could she take him that was clear for them both?

Adrien’s stomach sank as Ladybug scooped him up in her arms.

“Where are you taking me?” he demanded. Screw free health care, Adrien did not want to be studied as a tiny child in some laboratory for the rest of his life — the likely result of any trip to the hospital. If this even was life. Adrien felt it was most likely all a dream. Or a concussion. He was not ruling that out.

“Somewhere safe,” was all Ladybug said before launching her yo-yo at the building next to them and swinging herself and Adrien across the city.

When they landed a few minutes later in the 5th arrondissement, Adrien’s dread had moved from a hospital-induced imprisonment to something worse: his father. Ladybug had landed not a block from his house. And Ladybug seemed so nervous. She’d figured it out after all! _Here comes the confrontation_ , Adrien thought with an audible sigh.

But Ladybug only took Adrien’s hand and pulled him into a tree-covered part of the local park.

“Where are we?” Adrien asked when he remembered he shouldn't know this location if he was playing the part of a lost child.

“We’re going to see some friends of mine,” Ladybug said, kneeling down next to the standing boy, still holding his hand.

“But first, I need you to trust me.” Her eyes searched his face, desperate for some sort of confirmation. Adrien blushed.

“M-Ladybug,” he began.

But Ladybug took a deep breath and exhaled. A look of determination replaced the previous worry Ladybug had betrayed momentarily. Now she was back to business.

“Close your eyes and count to five. Can you do that for me?”

Adrien closed his eyes. Aloud they both counted:

“Five… Four… Three… two…” Adrien opened one eye on the final count, only to be blinded by a brilliant flash. He lost Ladybug’s hand and fell backwards.

“Don't freak out,” Ladybug told him. Except it wasn't Ladybug. It was Adrien’s classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien hit the ground before she could get out another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Jimmy Kudo, "Now what's going to happen?"
> 
> Any guesses where we're going next? :D


	3. Make a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"But as for saving someone...A logical mind isn't needed, right?" - Jimmy Kudo_
> 
>  
> 
> When Ladybug went looking for her missing partner, she didn't plan on rescuing a small boy instead — or revealing her identity to him. But the best superheroes are masters of improvisation, or so Marinette and Adrien hope.

_I've got to stop waking up like this_ , Adrien thought.

He was in the arms of a large man. A very large man, with astoundingly small fingers. No, that wasn't right. There was a second person, gently easing him onto a couch inside—where?

Adrien sniffed. His stomach growled. The air was full of the smell of food.

“I'm so hungry.”

“He's awake!” called a familiar voice: Sabine Cheng. Her short black hair was swept behind her ears; her usually smiling face was scrunched with motherly worry.

Her husband, Tom Dupain, stood just behind her, smiling down with guarded concern. They were in the Dupain-Cheng living room, Adrien realized. He seemed to have interrupted their meal.

Adrien tried to sit up, but Sabine forbid it.

“Shh, don't move yet. We need to clean your head.” Sabine held a warm rag to his face. His head was sore, but Adrien didn't mind. It had been so long since…

“I've got the bandages, mom,” Marinette said as she entered the room. She stopped short of the couch Adrien was lying on. “He's awake!”

 _This is Ladybug._ Adrien felt his face flush as his pigtailed savior (and crush)(and classmate) smiled so genuinely at him. Sabine must've felt it too, because she said, “I'm worried he has a fever.”

“Sabine, it's probably the warm water you're using. Let's get this boy some food and see how he's doing.”

 _Food!_ Adrien wasn't sure of the time, but he was certain he had missed at least two meals by now.

So soon the bandaged Adrien had joined the Dupain-Cheng family around their table for dinner. Marinette was nervous. She hadn't had time to talk it over with Tikki since the boy had fainted, but the side glances the little red bug had been giving Marinette had only made her more uneasy. At least Tikki had to hide when Papa arrived to carry the boy inside, Marinette conceded.

Marinette wasn't sure why she had detransformed for the boy. It had been split second choice. A little boy had needed help that was above Ladybug’s ability. He needed—Marinette needed—her family.

Or maybe that darn Chat had thrown her off.

Adrien had no time to settle his own feelings at the dinner table. The kind Dupain-Chengs were just as friendly as they were the few times he'd been over as his full-sized self. _And the food was just as delicious_.

But Sabine was too worried to let him eat in silence.

“Can you tell me your name?” she asked sweetly. Adrien chewed, thankful that his full mouth kept him from having to answer immediately. He nodded slowly. What would he tell them?

Marinette was watching him only a little less eagerly than her mother. Oh no. Adrien couldn’t swallow.

“Ah,” Adrien choked. What was something he’d remember? “Ch-Cha…Charlie Lemieux!” _It's always safe to go with a cat pun._

“Nice to meet you, Charlie,” Tom said. “I'm Tom; that's my wife, Sabine, and our daughter, Marinette.”

If Marinette’s face tinged red, Adrien pretended not to notice.

Adrien wasn't sure how he answered the onslaught of questions under all that pressure. He tried to keep his lies simple: no, he wasn't from around here. No, his parents were out of town. No, he didn't know the phone number. They all believed him; thankfully, not much is expected of a seven-year-old.

But Sabine still wanted to call the police. Adrien and Marinette heard Sabine speaking in low tones with Tom as they cleared the dinner table. _What can I do?_

“Mom,” Marinette said suddenly. She had to think quickly; if the police were called, there would be too many questions. Her identity might be compromised.

“Can you help Charlie get cleaned up?” Marinette continued. “I was going to find him some clean clothes.”

Out of the fire and into the bathwater, Adrien thought grumpily as he was led by the hand upstairs with Sabine.

“Charles, if your parents are out of town,” ventured Sabine as she ran the bath water, “who have you been staying with? Don’t you think we should give them a call?”

“Probably,” Adrien said slowly. Anything to stall. Adrien's mind scrolled through his list of contacts. He couldn't go home. His best friend Nino might have trouble keeping his secret from Alya… Honestly, he couldn't think of a better place to stay than here, but he couldn't straight out ask. Who could be careless enough to vouch for him _and_ shirk the responsibility?

_That's it!_

“I was staying at a hotel with Uncle Andre and cousin Chloe.”

“Mayor Bourgeois!?”

Adrien nodded. Sabine pursed her lips.

“You know, Marinette is one of Chloe’s classmates.”

“Wow!” Adrien widened his eyes, hoping to look at innocent as possible. “Does she have Chloe’s number? I can't remember it.”

“I'll check,” said Sabine as she turned to the door. Sabine looked doubtful. Adrien guessed it was because the girls didn't always get along.

“Ok! I'm going to take my bath now.” Adrien began closing the door to keep Sabine out. To not seem rude, he added: “I've been taking them alone since I was seven.”

Sabine’s brow furrowed. “Seven? How old are you?” Adrien realized his mistake too late.

“Seven and a half! Thanks!” He shut the door. Once he heard her footsteps down the hall, he pulled out his phone. Plagg flew out of his pocket, hovering to see what Adrien was typing. Adrien motioned for him to keep quiet.  
 

 **_To Chloe_ _,_ ** _**8:02 p.m.** _

_Hey Chlo_

 

Adrien’s phone buzzed almost immediately with her reply — some form of  _ADRIKINS!_  like usual. Good. She’ll get the message.  
 

 **_To Chloe_ _,_ ** _**8:04 p.m.**  
_

_I need a huge favor. Please. You're about to get a really weird phone call. Tell them that Charlie is some distant relative and ask if he can stay with them because... you're getting your hair done or something. Just say you’ll be out late._

 

x.x.x 

Chloe was typing. Adrien waited. Nothing. What was going on?

 

 _ **From Chloe, 8:07 p.m.**_  

**What is this? Some sort of joke? Are you on a game show?**

 

**_To Chloe, 8:08 p.m._ **

_Please, Chloe. You're the only one I could trust for this._

 

_**From Chloe, 8:09 p.m.** _

**Yeah, sure, whatever. Anything for you.**  [ _Concluded with a stream of emojis Adrien did not care to decipher_.]

 

x.x.x

 

Footsteps approached the bathroom.

“Everything all right, Charlie?” Tom called from the other side of the door.

“Yes! Almost, uh, done,” Adrien said as he slid into the warm bath as quietly as possible. The water began to soothe his aches, but it couldn't relax away his worries.

“So, Ladybug’s bathtub, huh?” Plagg whispered just before Adrien dumped a handful of water on the kwami.

 

* * *

 

While Sabine was helping Charlie, her daughter was panicking in her room.

“Did I do the right thing?” Marinette asked for the fifth time.

“What do you think, Marinette?” Man, was Tikki predictable with her  _let's help me figure it out myself_ routine. Marinette would not admit she appreciated this at the moment. 

 “It seemed like the best option then, but…” Marinette trailed off. She'd already considered all the worst-case scenarios. It hadn't helped.

“Sometimes there is no obvious right choice,” said Tikki, floating just above Marinette’s cupped hands. “It is only far later that we can judge which option might have been better. _But_ the choice you made saved his life.”

“And revealed my sworn secret!” Marinette dropped her hands as she turned in frustration. Tikki chased after her.

“To a little boy who may not remember and certainly won't be believed if he tells. Calm down, Marinette. We can handle this!”

Footsteps from the stairs ended Marinette’s debate. Tikki flew into Marinette’s purse as Sabine ascended the ladder to the room.

 

* * *

 

“Chloe’s cousin?!” Marinette sank into her chair. This just got a lot worse. She had not considered  _this_ worst-case scenario.

“You do have her number, don't you?”

“Yes, mama. Here you go.” Marinette held out her phone, but Sabine did not accept it.

“You better call her--” Marinette frowned. “Do you want me going through your phone?” Sabine chuckled as Marinette hastily dialed the phone.

 

x.x.x

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe spat out as greeting. 

“Hey Chloe. We found your cousin. Should we bring him to the hotel?”

“My what?”

“Charlie. He's ok; he's at my house.”

“Oh! _Charlie!_ Right.” Chloe paused. “What's he doing at your house?”

Marinette swallowed. She didn't want to let Chloe get to her.

“Are you home?” Marinette tried again. “Dad and I can bring him over right now.”

“Sabrina and I are going to be out late. Just keep him at your house tonight.”

"Seriously?”

“Daddykins can deal with him in the morning. Thanks, byeeeee.”

 

Chloe hung up the phone with mixed satisfaction and confusion. She'd done what Adrien asked, but why was _she_ involved, too?

 

x.x.x

 

“If he needs to stay here tonight, we can keep him,” Sabine consented, as she and her daughter searched through Marinette’s closet.

“He probably ran away on purpose,” muttered Marinette as Sabine opened a box of Marinette's childhood clothes.

“Think any of these might fit Charlie?” she asked. Marinette giggled.

“I'm not sure that pink is his color.”

“What about this?” Sabine held up a pair of loose cotton shorts and a navy t-shirt.

“One of our first sewing projects!”

“That will do in a pinch, right?”

Shortly after, Adrien was clean and dressed, the perfect model for Marinette’s earliest handiwork. He had been very unhappy to learn that he was now roughly the size of a seven-year-old girl, as Plagg pointed out with glee.

“Ah, c’mon, Adrien. It is pretty funny,” Plagg said as Adrien struggled with his hair. With it unstyled, Adrien’s hair made him look very much like himself — or really, Chat, because there's only so much he could do without hair gel. But he couldn't look like himself if he was going to be under the radar... Adrien ran his fingers through his hair absently, brushing his hair to the side like his mother did when he was small.

“Are you going to tell her?” Plagg interrupted Adrien’s grooming.

“I don't know…” Adrien didn't mean to sound so whiny, but between his twisted stomach and his now-small voice, he couldn't manage another tone. “She doesn't want to know who I am, Plagg, and now I've discovered her secret identity and can't do anything about it. I'm oh-for-two today.”

“One-for-four, I’d say,” countered the kwami. “Sure you shrunk, and you don't know if you have your powers, and you're trapped in Ladybug’s civilian bathroom, but what's important to remember is we didn't die.”

“If I tell her who I am, Ladybug will kill me.”

“As if she wouldn't if she found out on her own.” Plagg tossed a final bite of cheese into his mouth with a grin Adrien would not return. 

“We’ll have to track down that poison and get me back to normal before she figures it out." Adrien took a deep breath before turning the door knob. Plagg dashed into his pocket just as the door opened, revealing two pink-clad feet climbing down the ladder ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far! Leave a note or pun if you want :) 
> 
> I've got more coming soon, but grad school deadlines take priority, so _soon_ may be relative. I'll be checking my inbox, and you can also find me on Tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> P.S. — Shoutout to PrincessKitty1 as I borrow a bit of formatting from her awesome fic "Lucky Us." If you're looking for something to read next, I highly recommend it.


	4. What's A Boy to Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even without a Miraculous beep, Adrien knew he had limited time to solve this mystery before things got out of hand at home. ...Or at the bakery home of his partner/classmate. If Marinette knew Adrien was in her room right now, she would freak out — for SEVERAL reasons. But Charlie, the acknowledged guest, looked much more like a primary schooler than her not-so-secret crush. Whose secret will be found out first?

Nathalie looked up to see Gorilla back in her office.

At this point in their working relationship, there was no need for words: if the apparent lack of Adrien wasn't obvious enough, Gorilla’s face said it all. But when to tell Gabriel?

“It was a lot easier when he was younger,” Nathalie said with a sigh.

Gorilla nodded as he took a seat. Nathalie checked her phone. One more phone call. Anything to delay bothering Gabriel on his trip to Milan.

The phone rang — then clicked to Adrien’s voicemail. Gorilla fidgeted.

“Do you want me to call?” he asked. Nathalie frowned. She didn't want anyone to call their boss.

“Let's wait a little longer.”

*.*

Adrien knew he was in trouble at home. He hadn't ever run away for this long. Even with his phone on silent, he could almost feel it constantly ringing. Five missed calls so far. Had Nathalie called his father?

Sabine’s motherly feelings had brought Adrien back to the downstairs couch. The risk of concussion had him under constant surveillance — and without the dull comfort of television, since that might “be too overwhelming for his head.”

But Adrien couldn't just ignore the ticking clock. He needed more time to sort things out. He needed to know if his father was worried. Or angry. Or still unaware.

Adrien looked around. Marinette was working on homework, although from the looks of it, she was not very focused. Tom and Sabine were both reading. He scooted his short legs forward. The couch squeaked. Everyone turned.

“You need something, Charlie?” Tom asked, closing his book. Adrien shook his head.

“Uh, just the bathroom.”

“Use the one around the corner if you want.” Tom pointed past the stairs.

Adrien locked the bathroom door behind him and pulled out his phone. He just missed a sixth call. What to do?

“Just tell them you're with Chloe,” offered Plagg.

“Yes, hello Nathalie, please tell father that I've run away to live with the mayor and also to not ever call them or ask about it. I'll be home eventually,” Adrien said, heavy with sarcasm.

“Do you have any better ideas?” Plagg retorted, eying Adrien. “Didn't think so.”

 **To Nathalie**  
8:44 p.m.

“Nathalie, I'm so sorry I missed your calls. I've been working non-stop on a group project at Chloe’s. We’ve still got a lot to do, so her dad asked that we stay at the hotel tonight. I'll be home tomorrow. Thanks.”

When his message sent, Adrien turned off his phone. That was all he could do for tonight.

Sabine was waiting for him with a pillow and blanket when he returned to the living room.

“You'll stay in Marinette’s room,” she told him. Adrien looked at Marinette, who was still feigning great interest in their physics homework.

“Thank you,” Adrien said softly. Sabine smiled, handed him the pillow and took him by the hand upstairs.

With Adrien’s assistance, Sabine had finished making a bed for the boy on Marinette’s chaise lounge by the time Marinette climbed the ladder to her room. Marinette had agreed to let him stay with her, even though she knew it would keep her from being able to search for Chat tonight.

Marinette could not shake her concern for her partner. Why did he leave? Why was she still so worried? And why was her mother staring at her?

Sure enough, Sabine and Charlie were both looking at Marinette, waiting for her to answer some question she had not heard. Marinette stared blankly back.

“Marinette, did you hear me? I need you to help Charlie if he needs anything else; your father and I are going to bed.”

“Yes, mama,” Marinette said with a blush. Her oath given, her mother left, and Marinette found herself swiftly alone with her little visitor.

Marinette laughed nervously. Should she bring up Ladybug? She couldn't decide.

“Thanks for the clothes,” Adrien said, breaking the silence after several moments. “And, uh, bringing me here and all that.”

Marinette stammered a reply, and the room fell silent again. This won't do. Her eyes glanced at Tikki’s hiding spot behind a picture frame. Tikki peered out, encouragingly.

“So, Chloe’s cousin?” Marinette began.

“Something like that.” Adrien shrugged.

“Are you staying with her very long?”

 _I hope not,_ Adrien wanted to say. Instead, he scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit.

“I don't know.”

Silence again. Marinette was too self-conscious to ask point-blank if the boy had run away from Chloe. How did he end up alone in an alley?

“Is something wrong, Ladybug?”

Marinette jumped, making Adrien blush. He didn't mean to shock her.

“Marinette,” she corrected.

“Don't worry, Marinette. I won't tell anyone,” Adrien promised. “You can trust me.”

“Thank you.” Marinette relaxed a bit. Adrien moved closer to her.

And then he saw it, or rather, him. Marinette’s earlier fidgeting had bumped her computer, revealing on the monitor a screensaver full of photos of Adrien. _I'm Ladybug’s screensaver???_

How long he would have stared at the computer screen before he noticed Marinette again, Adrien couldn't say. Sure, this revelation paled in comparison with the previous shocks of the day, but LADYBUG. AND HEARTS. AND—

Marinette laughed nervously and put the computer to sleep.

“One of my friends,” she said in a tone she hoped was dismissive.

“I-I was just looking at how cool your room is!” Adrien replied a little too loudly.

Marinette bought it; she smiled.  
“You haven't seen the coolest part.”

Moments later, Marinette was lifting a bright red Adrien up onto the balcony.

“Sorry I don't have a ladder for this part. It's usually just me and Alya up here,” explained Marinette.

“Is Alya your best friend?” Adrien asked when he could hear himself again over his quick-beating heart. He felt like he should act like he didn't already know who she was. It's not likely Chloe would have mentioned her classmates.

“Yeah, she's the best! Except for the part where she's desperate to expose Ladybug’s secret identity on her blog.”

Adrien laughed to cover his surprise; he hadn't thought of that. _What a secret she's been keeping!_

“What about you?” Marinette sat down by the railing to better see tiny Adrien.

“Oh, no, I don't have a blog,” Adrien quipped. Marinette smirked back.

“I meant, what's your best friend like?”

Adrien beamed.

“She's amazing.”

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” teased Marinette, sending Adrien scooting back as fast as he could.

“No, I don't!” He protested, as he scooted right into a balcony rail. His blush brightened.

Marinette dropped the subject with a simple, “One day you'll think differently.”

Adrien's eyes had wandered in silence across the city lights for some time, watching them sparkle from a view better than all his father's extravagance had provide. _Because of the company._

“What about Chat Noir?” Adrien soon found himself asking.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette's eyebrows lifted as she betrayed a slight smile. “Are you a fan?”

Adrien nodded.

“I’m a fan, too,” Marinette continued, breaking into a real smile. “I mean, Chat Noir’s a bit of a showoff, so sure of himself and his lame jokes…”

Now Adrien regretted his question.

“Lame?”

“Well, I guess they're not _cat_ bad,” she laughed, looking out at the Seine as she spoke. “And he's brave, and cool, and a great fighter. I can always count on him.”

Marinette returned her gaze to Adrien, whose wide eyes were watching her brightly, as if the compliment had been all for him. How strange, Marinette thought. Unless he's just reveling in her confidences...

“This is our secret, Charlie. You can't tell anyone!”

“I-I won't!” Adrien stammered through a promise, but he felt guilty. Maybe he should tell her the truth. But Marinette had already turned her attention elsewhere; she was, unknown to Adrien, deep in worry about her partner again.

“M’lady, I…” Adrien began earnestly, fixing his eyes on the girl he loved. But Adrien spoke too softly for her to hear, and Marinette did not look up.

“Do you really think now is the best time for a confession?” Plagg hissed from inside Adrien’s shirt. Adrien ignored him, speaking louder.

“Marinette, I need to tell you something.” Marinette turned and smiled at him. She opened her mouth to speak — and was interrupted by a scream. A woman was calling for help by the Seine.

“I’m sorry, Char; I've gotta go,” Marinette said before jumping through the balcony door back into her room.

“Wait!” Adrien followed her to the door, but Marinette was already calling “Spots on!”

A red blur followed by a pink flash proceeded Ladybug’s exit to the balcony before Adrien could find a way down.

Another moment, and his lady was gone — and Adrien was trapped on the balcony.

Plagg flew out, laughing.

“That didn't go well,” the kwami said as he followed Adrien to the edge of the balcony. Adrien peered out, looking for Ladybug, looking for the cry for help, looking for a solution.

“I've gotta help her,” Adrien insisted. What would happen if he tried to transform? Adrien stuck out his fist. “Plagg…”

“Slow down, kid.” Plagg floated down to face Adrien. “Let's remember that whoever tried to kill you thinks you're already dead. It might be very dangerous to show up just hours later, and four feet tall.”

Adrien frowned.

“Do you think we even can transform?”

“I’m-I’m not sure,” Plagg faltered.

Adrien began to pace as he worked out any solution. Paris had grown relatively quiet; Adrien tried not to worry about what was going on with Ladybug now. Finally, Adrien broke the silence.

“Tomorrow we've got to find those guys in black, figure out what kind of poison they gave me, and find a cure before they figure out who I am and hurt those I love.”

“Or,” Plagg countered, picking up a piece of cheese Adrien had smuggled from the dinner table, “we can try something a little easier.”

Plagg lifted his cheese with one arm, imitating Ladybug’s signature move.

“Lucky charm!” Adrien cried. “Plagg, that’s brilliant. We’ve gotta find Ladybug.”

But first, Adrien had to find a way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I divided this chapter (I had more written) because I was anxious to post it, so I'm hoping the drought between this one and the next chapter won't be as bad — but life is busy, as always. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Oh, and you can find me on Twitter/Tumblr @harmonicacave.


	5. Two Balconies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's new stature leads to struggles getting down from Marinette's balcony, while Marinette — as Ladybug — finds her own problems when she tries to help a woman who was robbed.

Ladybug landed on a nearby building, listening for the cry she’d heard on her balcony. And listening more closely for the sounds of her partner. As she’d journeyed across rooftops, Ladybug had glanced around frequently for a glimpse of Chat Noir, but no glimpses were to be found in the soft Parisian light. Chat hadn't answered her call, either.

_Probably sleeping_ , she thought, knowing that she could cover for him tonight if it came to that. But her lips pressed into a thin line, betraying her nerves. She closed her eyes to focus.

“Ladybug!” called a woman’s voice from below. “Over here; help!” Ladybug swung to the ground in one smooth pull of the yo-yo.

“Robbed,” the woman said, holding up a designer purse with a huge gash at the bottom. The woman explained how a man and a woman approached her while she was walking home, asking for directions. Suddenly, knives were pulled on her, and the contents of her purse — money and keys and cellphone — were shoveled into a sack. Her attackers drove off in a gray van. She couldn't get back into her high-security apartment building. She couldn't call for help. She could hardly think.

“Which room is yours?” Ladybug asked the woman when she’d calmed down a bit.

“Third floor balcony, there.”

Ladybug scooped the woman into her arms and swung her gently to the balcony. When they were safely inside, Ladybug instructed the woman to call the police, then she headed off in the direction the van was said to have gone.

* * *

Adrien landed on Marinette’s bed, only a couple of scrapes the worse than before he attempted his balcony exit. _Being little is the worst,_ Adrien thought for a moment. _Though it beats, of course, being dead._

Adrien shook his head to wipe that idea from his thoughts. He leapt up. The floor creaked a little. Adrien and Plagg froze, but the bakery remained silent. They continued their descent from Marinette’s room.

The rest of Adrien’s escape from the Dupain-Cheng house went quickly and without incident. More than a year of practice escaping his own place had certainly helped, although it was much easier as Chat Noir, or even as normal-height Adrien.

Finding his lady was also much easier as Chat Noir. He wished he could call her. He cringed at the idea of her facing a second Akuma by herself.

“Go to your left,” Plagg suggested.

“Do you have some sort of kwami tracking system or something?” Adrien asked.

“Nah, I just see her on the roof over there.” Adrien laughed at himself. _Of course._

*.*

“Ladybug!” Adrien called from below her perch.

Ladybug turned, recognizing him from the roof. Her eyes flashed.

“Charlie? What are you doing here?”

It was more chastisement than question. Adrien felt smaller than ever.

“I… I can help you,” he insisted.

“I've got it covered,” she told him. “Go back home; it's not safe.”

“Please.” Adrien’s childish voice sounded more desperate than he'd intended. “Just until Chat Noir shows up.”

Ladybug was silent. Finally, she reluctantly lowered her yo-yo and pulled Adrien to the roof.

“When Chat shows up, we’re both taking you home,” Ladybug said firmly.

Adrien smiled at that promise.

“I wouldn't expect less,” he said.

Ladybug nodded absently, then returned to her lookout over the city. She was preoccupied, concerned, anxious, beautiful. Adrien watched her, struck again by how amazing Ladybug was under pressure.

Until Plagg elbowed him from beneath his shirt.

“Don't forget why we’re here,” the kwami hissed.

“I haven't,” Adrien muttered to his shirt before tugging on Ladybug’s arm. 

“Uh, Ladybug? What's the situation?”

“Mugging. A woman’s purse was slashed, so we’re looking for a gray getaway van.”

Chat Noir would've had a joke ready. Instead, the silence between them left Adrien feeling stuck. The whole day had been an exercise in entrapment. Adrien had to take action.

“Mari—Ladybug, what happened to the victim?”

“I let her back into her apartment, so that she could call the police.”

“Oh, ok,” Adrien murmured. But Ladybug looked horrified.

“Charlie, I think something’s wrong. It’s been almost an hour and the police still haven’t arrived. I never heard sirens.”

Adrien planned to say something clever, but all he managed was “Whaaaa—” as Ladybug pulled him close and swung them off the roof, racing back towards the woman’s apartment.

*.*

Ladybug sat Charlie down on a better-lit street corner with a view of her own balcony destination.

“Stay here; I’ll be right back for you,” she promised.

Ladybug wasn’t sure what she had expected to find, but she couldn’t take a child into it, whatever it might be. A heated struggle against the mugger, lurking in the apartment to thwart Ladybug’s rescue? A kidnapper carrying away the poor woman just as they arrived? The phone lines cut, the woman at knife point again?

Whatever she might have pictured, the reality was worse. There was no sign of the police, or of the woman. Instead, her slashed purse was discarded on the table, and the apartment had clearly been looted.

As Ladybug examined the wreckage, she felt increasingly uneasy. all the photos were wrong. None of the photos were of the woman. In fact, they all seemed to be of another family entirely. _Which meant—_

Ladybug groaned. This was another family’s apartment. And she had let the burglar in. What a blunder. It made her feel brand new again. She should have known better. _Stupid, stupid mistake._

*.*

Adrien continued to watch the window Ladybug has slipped in through. Certainly the lengthy visit, the warm glow from the apartment, both meant everything would be fine. She should be down soon.

“Uh, kid?” Plagg whispered out of Adrien’s pocket. But Adrien too could hear the sirens. Something _was_ wrong, and he needed to help. But did he risk defying Ladybug's wishes — and encountering unwanted eyes from police detectives?

Adrien crouched beside the bench he had been sitting on, thinking of a plan.

Plagg groaned. "Will this night ever end?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Please bug me if you want to read more, as I clearly will take quite awhile when left to my own devices and deadlines. 
> 
> I so appreciate the comments and kudos. Together we can finish this story!


	6. Cousin Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miserable night turns into a pleasant Sunday for Marinette, as long as she maintains the delusion that she won't have to meet up with Chloe. She and Adrien/Charlie finds a new set of worries at Le Grand Paris hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles in French is pronounced with more of a “Sharle” sound. It gives the scene a different, formal feel, to me at least, to imagine that Sabine would call a kindergarten boy the Anglicized “Charles,” so please think of her using French pronunciation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_fTS4-MxbQ&feature=youtu.be&t=5s

 By the time Ladybug and Charlie slid into their respective beds in Marinette’s room, the earliest peek of dawn had already cracked the sky. Both had felt the night to be an all-around failure, although neither said this aloud.

Charlie, or rather Adrien, had waited at least an hour in the cool early morning air for the police to finish questioning Ladybug — being unable to accompany her to the nearby station without risk of exposing their connection, and therefore her — and possibly his — identity…

Marinette’s time had been twice as miserable. While Lieutenant Roger and his squad had believed her about the thief’s tricks, she was still reprimanded harshly, and the police were going to be increasing their watch of Ladybug and Chat Noir around non-akuma matters. Essentially, the Bug and Cat duo was “off the case” on all criminal activity for the foreseeable future. And Chat Noir hadn’t even been involved, Marinette couldn’t help repeating. The whole ordeal was humiliating.

Their one consolation for the day’s exhausting exploits was heavy, dreamless sleep.

For a couple hours, anyway.

In the short lull between early risers and the late brunch crowd, Marinette’s mom slipped away from the bakery to check on the sleeping kids.

Adrien woke to the sound of a rattling tray of breakfast foods. He kept his eyes closed, willing himself to fall back asleep as fast as possible. _Couldn’t Nathalie just leave his food by the computer and let him sleep for once?_

But the smell that followed not Nathalie but Sabine’s tray into the room brought Adrien back to reality instantly.

“At least this awful timeline has croissants,” Adrien mumbled under the covers before readying himself for another day of pretending to be a little boy. Plagg shoved his elbow into Adrien’s ribs — his long-established signal for “You have to get up, but don’t you dare wake me up.”

“Charlie! Marinette!” Sabine called out sweetly. “Your père sent me up with breakfast.”

Charlie sat upright, with a polite “Good morning, ma’am,” but Marinette, much groggier, just groaned into her pillow.

“Mom, it’s so early.”

“Don’t talk to _me_ about early,” Sabine chided, “unless you want to work first shift downstairs.”

Marinette sighed again, but got out of bed quickly, and soon she, Charlie and Sabine were enjoying cocoa and pastries.

“This is amazing, Mrs. Cheng,” Charlie gushed behind a chocolate-milk mustache.

“You’re welcome, Charles. We couldn’t send you home on an empty stomach.” 

Charlie’s eyebrows furrowed.  _ Home…  _ He put down the last bite of his croissant, his nerves filling his stomach instead.

“It’s OK, Charlie,” Sabine added, noticing his trembling hand. “You aren’t in trouble. I’m sure your cousin Chloe will be very happy to have you home.” 

“Ugh, do I really have to see Chloe today—uh, I mean,” Marinette floundered. She didn’t want to talk badly about Chloe in front of Charlie, but she  _ really  _ didn’t want to see Chloe. “To go so early! It’s not that I don’t want to see her but it’s just so early, and she might not want to be bothered—I mean, visited!—until later.” 

Sabine’s sharp look couldn’t reel in Marinette’s rambles. 

“Like when the shop is closed,” Marinette whispered. “And you and Dad can go.” 

“It’s fine, Marinette,” Charlie answered. “Cousin Chloe should be around the hotel.” He looked at Sabine. “I don’t want to impose on your hospitality more than I have already.” 

Sabine laughed. Such a curiously serious little boy, she thought. “You don’t need to worry about that!”

 

*.*.*

 

Sabine took Charlie downstairs after breakfast to pack up some sweets for the mayor’s family, giving Marinette some privacy and Tikki a chance at breakfast. The little kwami nibbled happily on a cookie while Marinette stomped about the room. 

“Yesterday was horrible, Tikki! It’s not fair. And now I’ve gotta spend time I could be using for sleep, dealing with Chloe!” 

“It won’t be so bad, Marinette!” 

“It might be! And even if it’s not,” Marinette continued, now brushing her hair with a fury, “I’m hand-delivering a child who knows my deepest secret!” 

Marinette sank into her desk chair. Tikki joined her, sympathetically patting her shoulder. 

“We can handle this, Marinette.” 

Both were quiet for a moment. Finally, Marinette exhaled, resolved. “You’re right. Let’s get this over with.” 

Marinette picked up her purse and headed to the stairs. 

“Wait!” Tikki called after her. “You’re still in your pajamas!” 

 

*.*.*

 

Twenty minutes later, Marinette in street clothes led Adrien-as-Charlie into Chloe’s hotel. Dropping the baked goods from her parents off at the front desk, Marinette trudged to the elevator, past the doorman who frequently gave her guff. 

She tried to focus on the memory of delivering Chloe a trash pizza to gain access to the hotel, hoping a good laugh could give her the strength even her steely determination could not: the power to not provoke Chloe in front of her tiny, impressionable cousin.

Marinette was so distracted by her swirling thoughts — predominantly, alternating visions of panic, disaster and dangling Chloe from the ceiling — that she did not immediately notice that she and Charlie were already in front of her classmate’s room. 

“Marinette…” Charlie’s voice was low and grave. Marinette was surprised again by his intense look.  _ What made a child his age so serious? _

Adrien struggled to compose his thoughts. He had so much to tell Marinette, but he needed to select only what was absolutely crucial. When they had more time, he would tell her. For now, well… 

“Thank you,” Adrien began.  

But “thank you” alone would have to suffice. The rest of Adrien’s sentimentality was cut short by one (1) flinging door signaling one (1) annoyed blonde’s exit from her room. 

“Hey, watch it!” Chloe sneered before realizing who was at her door. “Oh, it’s just you, Marinette,” she said, removing a tinge of her earlier venom but none of her annoyance. “What are you doing here?” 

Marinette took a deep breath, but she didn’t unclench her fists she’d unconsciously curled. Chloe stared at her, waiting, probably thinking again of how weird Marinette is. Chloe didn’t even acknowledge—

“Charlie,” she finally managed to reply.  _ Had Chloe seriously forgotten that Marinette had to take care of her runaway cousin last night?  _

Chloe was at a loss. She didn’t remember doing anything to someone named Charlie lately. Honestly, she’s been on pretty good behavior this week. Wait. Didn’t she get someone fired on Tuesday? Was that Charlie? How did Marinette find out about that? And why does she even care? 

“I can explain. It’s not my fault.”

“Chloe,” Charlie interrupted. 

Chloe turned to snap at the little interloper. “I wasn’t finishe—”

She stopped in her tracks. Suddenly, Adrien couldn’t breathe.  _ Oh, no. She recognized me. She’s going to tell Marinette, or kick me out.  _

But Chloe pulled out her phone to reply to a text. Adrien gasped (quietly) for air. 

“Look, I’m sure you have a great excuse that you might even actually believe yourself,” Marinette began, “But this is my day off and I really just came to make sure  _ your cousin _ got home safely.” 

“My what?” Chloe asked, looking up from her texts just in time to see Marinette’s gesture to the boy beside her. 

Chloe dropped her phone. 

She might as well have seen a ghost. She stopped mid-question, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, stunned. Chloe’s brain raced to understand, but only one thought held any significance.  _ HOW. _

To Marinette, the look on Chloe’s face proved the girl really did care about her cousin, that she just hadn’t realized he’d been missing until now. Indeed, Marinette almost expected an apology. And gratitude. And maybe a ride home to escape walking alone on an unseasonably warm day. 

Marinette received none of this.

Coming to her senses, to a degree, Chloe lunged towards Charlie. She grabbed him sharply by the arm, pulled him into her bedroom and slammed the door. In Marinette’s face. 

“Chloe!” Marinette screamed, trying the door handle — locked — and then pounding the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND ENCOURAGEMENT! Come say hi on twitter/tumblr: @harmonicacave


End file.
